Infobox:Akari Minamoto
Akari Minamoto (源, Minamoto Akari lit, origin ) is a ninja hailing form the Minamoto Clan. Appearance Personality Akari's most obvious trait is her intelligence. She is she is stated as being one of the smartest and strongest members of the Minamoto Clan born to date, and she knows it. However, as much as possible, she avoids bragging or showing off. While she is a genius with tactics and science, she is a failure in social situations, and while she enjoys working in groups, she isn't very good at it. Her number one desire has always been to have friends and get along with people, but she often gets on people's nerves accidentally. She has a strong sense of justice, and is loyal to what few friends she has. She also hates killing or permanently injuring anyone, even her worst of enemies. History Abilities Due to her Onmyōdō abilities Akari possesses extremely high speed and is able to output an impressive amount of damage with physical attacks such as punches and kicks, yet she tends to rely on her Onmyōdō and high chakra levels to make the most of her offense although she has been seen to fight purely hand to hand when challenged. She uses her chakra to supplement his Onmyōdō attacks. Taijutsu She is highly proficient in hand-to-hand combat, as she is capable of fighting against several armed opponents with just her bare hands and is capable of taking down a shinobi much larger in size than herself with a single punch. When using her hand to hand combat skills along with speed this makes her even more dangerous of an opponent. On top of her taijutsu skills, Akari has shown a high level of physical strength this may be attributed to the years of combat experience and training, Akari has a very large degree of physical strength, most commonly displayed by her ability to fight back her opponent's attacks with a single arm. Her physical strength is matched by her durability; he has been shown to easily ignore most of the injuries she's sustained in battle, not suffering any debilitation despite having multiple wounds in her body. Akari is also is an immensely agile fighter. In battle, he can effectively use his agility to use the battlefield to her advantage, jumping from wall to wall to keep her opponents unsure of his attack patterns. Offensively, her agility grants her great dexterity in battle, able to attack her opponent from various angles with great accuracy and force. Nature Transformations Akari primarily relies on her mastery of ninjutsu, of which she has a vast arsenal. With this arsenal, she can attack or defend against her opponents in numerous manners. While used less often, she has also shown to have impressive skills in genjutsu, which she can use to throw off her opponents as a set-up for stronger attacks. Kenjutsu Onmyōdō Akari's most notable ability and the one that gives her the unique poser she posses. The leaders of the Minamoto Clan stated that she has been blessed by the spirits. Unlike most member who uses ofuda to summon the Shikigami she uses he body as one, thus becoming a vessel for the them. Due to this her body is put under constrant strain with each use. After using the clans most powerful jutsu her body was rebuilt thus allow her to use stronger spirits without the damaging effect. Quotes Trivia